tibiafandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Vampire
}|GetValue= }| | name = Vampire | hp = 475 | exp = 305 | ratio = 0.642 | summon = -- | convince = -- | illusionable = yes | isboss = no | creatureclass = The Undead | primarytype = Undead Humanoids | secondarytype = Shapeshifters | abilities = Melee (0-150), Life Drain (50-120), Paralysis, Haste, Self-Healing and turns itself into a Bat | maxdmg = 270 | immuneto = Earth Damage, Death Damage, Life Drain, Paralysis and Invisibility | strongagainst = Physical Damage (-35%) | weakagainst = Fire Damage(+10%), Holy Damage (+25%) | sounds = "BLOOD!"; "Let me kiss your neck"; "I smell warm blood!"; "I call you my bats!, come!". | behavior = Vampires travel relatively fast, this combined with paralysis and haste makes them difficult to run from. Vampires will retarget, it's best to keep the blocker between the vampire and the weaker individuals. Vampires also haste away from you in very low health. But it heals and will attack you again when you have found out where he ran. | notes = You can obtain some Vampire Dust when you use a Blessed Wooden Stake on a slain vampire's fresh corpse also fresh vampires summoned by Braindeaths can be staked. | location = Drefia behind the Scorpion mountain, Piano Room, Ghost Ship between Venore and Darashia, some Ankrahmun Tombs, Lich Hell, Serpentine Tower (unreachable), Ghostlands (unreachable). House between Plains of Havoc and Dark Cathedral, Hellgate (since summer update 2008), Edron Vampire cave. | strategy = A team for a vampire hunt can consist of one knight of about level 30, plus a couple of shooters. More shooters and better skills will make vampires less expensive to hunt, but you probably will not break even until it drops Vampire Shield. The vampire shield is a great loot item for a relatively easy creature, but you may find yourself trying for weeks to loot one. Everything from these creatures are rare drops, you will be hunting for awhile to get anything from these hard-hitting monsters. If you are attempting to solo a vampire by running it, you need to be ready to heal yourself, as this will cure paralysis. If you are not significantly wounded, you should use a weaker healing spell or rune, rather than using a potion. Mages can easily solo them from level 40 and up. Druids can use Hailstorm Rod and Flame Strike, and use Exura when their health goes below 280. Sorcerers could do the same with Wand of Inferno, but more effectivelly, as Vampires are weak to Fire Damage. Keep Exura Gran ready at all times, as a combo can take away most of a Mage's health in one shot.Also when stalkers appear as same as vampire either kill the vampire fast or try killing the stalker since it will turn invisible and b block you and hit pretty high Knights with 80+ skills can solo vampires relatively easily (with a Barbarian Arena - Scrapper Mode weapon) Paladins can solo them using Exura to heal the paralysis and just running and shooting Bolts combined with exori san. Although it would be recommended to use a decent shield and Royal Spears or Enchanted Spears. | loot = 0-20 gp, Bag, Leather Legs, Bowl, Skull, Grave Flower, Katana, Bronze Amulet, Strong Health Potion (semi rare), Vampire Dust (semi-rare), Black Pearl (semi rare), Strange Helmet (rare), Spike Sword (rare), Ice Rapier (rare), Emerald Bangle (rare), Vampire Shield (very rare). |}} From TibiaWiki, a Wikia wiki.